


The Wedding Night

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [7]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Alpha Kida, F/M, Female Alpha, Girl Penis, Knotting, Male Omega, Male with vagina, Omega Milo, Omegaverse, hermaphrodite, talk about Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo is nervous about marring Kida, his alpha while Kida is worried that her omega might hate her for claiming him during their wedding night. Soon they both find out they were worrying over nothing since they both love each other too much. Warnings: G!P, Knotting, Omegaverse, Alpha Kida, Omega Milo, Hermaphrodite. Don't like, Don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

**EgyptAbdydos:** I personal love this couple but I have noticed that Disney movies rarely get omega verse stories written for them, so I have decided to do some myself. Anyways, if you don't like reading about women having penises and men having vaginas and penises then don't read.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Warnings:** Girl Penis, Men with vaginas, talk about Male Pregnancy, knotting, hermaphrodite

 **Info:** I love omega verse stories because they give you more variety when you want to a simple sex scene or two people who love each other go at it, I do want to explain right now so I don't get a review say, "Women aren't suppose to have penises, Men aren't suppose to have vaginas, you got the anatomy all wrong. In my stories only Alpha Males and Omega Females are what we consider "Male and Female' In real life with the 'correct body parts' Omega Males, beta Males and Females have both a vagina and penises only difference while Betas have the lovely option of being either a mother or father, Omega males only can mother children, Alpha Females are more with a 'vagina' but three months after birth they start to change down there and develop penises and testicles making them able to father children and only father children in the future.

Now if you're okay reading something like this enjoy, if you don't then ignore this fanfic.

* * *

 

Milo blinked when he woke up and looked around when he didn't see Kida anywhere but he did see one of the chambermaids. "Umm…where's Kida?" Milo asked her as he got up he was wearing a traditional nightgowns omegas wear.

"Oh, your highness I didn't mean to wake you." The Chambermaid said bowing slightly.

"Its okay….and you don't have to call me highness, you can just call me Milo." Milo said smiling.

"I'm afraid I cant your highness, you're going to be married to our king today making you our queen." She replied smiling.

Milo's eyes widen as he slapped his forehead. "I forgot….umm what's your name?"

"Yona." She said as she placed down some towels. "And its okay, King Kida expect this and sent me and my sister Sona to prepare you for this afternoon."

Milo smiled and chuckled nervously, his alpha sure knew him in the sort period of time they knew each other. "Thank you…so what do I need to do first."

"The ceremonal bath then get you into the robes you're going to be wearing." Yona said smiling as she picked up the towels. "Come along, your highness, Sona has prepared the bath, oils and salts you need to use."

Milo felt very weird having people there to see him as he bathed but the fact that they were both omegas as well made a little bit easier as they help rub down his body with the scented oils and salts. Milo breathed in one of them and sighed happily at the smell he liked this one, he briefly wonder if Kida would like it too after the ceremony where she would claim him as her omega forever bonding them as mates.

Milo blinked when he looked in the mirror, he somehow thought he actually looked good sure his breast were small even though he's been through his first five heats they didn't grow too much making him an outcast among omegas since beta females had bigger ones them him which made him undesirable to alphas back at the surface but Kida seemed to enjoy his body despite how much Milo didn't.

Milo smiled as he allowed Sona to put traditional make up on him as Yona did his hair, he had let grow up to his shoulder since his stay in Atlantis. "And you're ready." Yona said as she placed the last flower in his hair.

"You look beautiful, the king will be very happy." Sona agreed as they put everything away. "Its time to take you to king Kida and the elder, this is going to be the most beautiful wedding." Yona said.

Milo couldn't help but blush as the crowed cheer when Kida pulled him into her arms and kissed passionately in front of all her people before she pulled away and smiled at him as she placed her forehead against his.

"Tonight I claim you with your consent of course." Kida said gently as she held out her arm for him as they walked down the steps to join in the festival.

Milo smiled as he nuzzled up against her as they sat down to eat. "Of course you have my consort you're my husband now." He replied smiling at her.

Kida smiled as she enjoyed the party with her newly wedded omega, she didn't want to admit it but she was nervous about later. Sure, she has made love to Milo multiple times before they got married but this time she was going to officially bit the bonding gland. That thought in itself made her worried if Milo will regret as soon as the deed is done or if Milo doesn't want it to happen will she be able to stop herself?

Kida looked at Milo as they enter their room later in the evening, she blinked when Milo made the first moved and kissed her passionately. Kida smiled into the kiss as she pulled him by his waist closer and deepen the kiss enjoying the soft mewl Milo let out.

Kida felt her member twitch when Milo respond to the kiss as they pulled away. "Please, Kida make me yours." Milo said as he nuzzled her, Kida left out a soft growl as she kissed him again and gently pushed him on to the bed. She took off his clothes and spent time worshiping his body, kissing every inch of skin gently stroking his small member before gently teasing his entrance folds getting him nice and wet gently teasing him as she pushed a finger inside.

Milo moaned as he arched up, panting as he looked at her. "Please…Kida…I need you inside now." He mewled.

Kida smiled even though her hard cock hardens even more she gently stretched him as she kissed his neck. "Patience, my love I'm making sure this night you'll never forget." Kida whispered as she pulled her fingers out and grasped her member as she gently pushed the head in groaning as Milo's clamp down on it, slowly she pushed in her long thick member enjoying how Milo's moist walls clamp and unclamp around her.

Milo moaned softly as he felt Kida sink all the way in stopping only a sort time before he felt her pull out leaving on the head of her member inside before pushing back in.

Kida kissed Milo as she settled for a soft gently rhythm for her thrusts, she was in no hurry to cum and knot him, she wanted this to last and make it very special.

Milo gasped as he wrapped his legs around her waist gently moving with her, despite her gentle love making she was making sure to hit his g-spot making Milo feel like he was melting on the inside and very soon he felt familiar signs of his orgasm approaching which he didn't want, he didn't want this feelings to end.

"Kida…I'm so close." Milo gasped as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling himself closer to her muscular body.

Kida grunted softly as she gently nuzzled his neck, kissing it before she bit down on the bonding gland causing Milo to gasped and moan loudly as he came.

Milo shuddered as his own member twitched and released on their stomachs and his entrance clamp down on her member as his lubricants covered her cock. Kida groaned as she snapped her hips, pushing her pulsing cock all the way inside as her knot swelled and she released her cum deep inside him.

Kida panted as she looked down at her newly bond omega, his walls clamping down on her knot as he experience small orgasms causing her member to spasm as she released more cum inside him, she nuzzled him as she knew until her knot went down they will experience small lesser orgasm.

Kida managed to roll them over to their side as she pulled him close kissing him softly. "Are you okay?" Kida asked Milo hiding her fear of him not wanting to be bond. "Yes, I'm very much okay and I cant wait for my next heat so we can try for a baby." Milo said looking at her.

Kida chuckled as she kissed his forehead. "Anything you want my queen." Kida replied as she held him tightly as they enjoyed being tied together by her knot.


End file.
